I fell in love with you the first time I saw you
by Rainbowdreams1
Summary: Oc characters, Hanna and Caleb are in university and they are best friends, who fall in love, this is a story about there ups and down, with a lot of smut and a lot of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in class today. These are oc characters, So Hanna and Caleb are in university and best friends, she studies psychology, while he studies law. They are beginning to fall for each other. There will so much fluff and so much smut. There will be mention of self-harm and mental illness, as well as bulimia. **

"Han," Caleb shouted as he hit the floor with his bare fist, growing impatient now. "I'm literally two seconds away from being ready," she shouted back though the door, her curler tightly in her hair. Caleb opened the door and looked at her with crossed arms. "I knew you were lying." He smirked and looked at her. "How long will you be, we need to get food shopping before tomorrow morning." He said laughing as he grabbed her bag. Tapping her with it, "Caleb fucks of, I'm going to burn myself, and if I did that I'd burn you after." She protested finishing her hair.

"To the shops." Hanna giggled jumping on his back. And wrapping her arms around him softly, her blonde hair tickling his bare neck. "You're going to be the death of me." He laughed as he carried her off to the shops.

Hanna sat with her head in her hands looking over her books once again. "Work any harder and your brain will decorate the walls." Caleb snuck up behind her his hands going around her shoulders. "Don't do that," she snapped as she felt him. "What's up." He asked his face decorated with concern now. "I'm stressed I am up to my eyeballs in stress, all I want right now is for you to hit me over the head with this book so hard that I pass out on this table and never wake up." She sighed tears welling up in her eyes now.

Hanna sat back on Caleb's bed and watched him leaning over the computer his computer his slender fingers speeding across the keys. Hanna had noticed how down Caleb had been recently, his usual perky nature and faded and giving way to a dark outside, spending every night in his room alone. "You okay?" Hanna asked him her blue eyes scanning over his body. "Yeah." Caleb said swallowing his eyes still on his computer. "Really?" Hanna asked again needing reassurance from him. "Yes Hanna I'm fine." He snapped, Hanna was a bit taken a back when he snapped he'd never shouted at her before, it bought back to many shielded memories. She gulped back the tears as she stood up brushing her dress down. Caleb turned round hearing her standing up. "Han, I'm sorry," he said looking up at her scared little face. He turned to her his dark eyes looking down at her with such care and love. Hanna reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, expecting him to push her away and tell her to stop being silly, but then he returns it, his arms wrapping around her waist, kissing her tenderly.

Hanna moved her blonde hair out of the way of her neck to allow Caleb to cover it with kisses. Wet, sloppy kisses that made her weak at the knees. She pulled him down to her, her lips crashing on his. Her slender fingers working at his belt buckle as she continued there kiss lips hot and heavy. Beginning to become frustrated she broke there kiss. "This fucking belt…" she murmured to herself as she undid it, pushing his trousers and boxers as far as she could. Feeling Caleb pulling her dress over her head and discarding with her panties in the same movement. His fingers readying her as he watched her lids flutter and her mouth fall open. He pushed himself into her quietly his hands finding her face and kissing her roughly as the passion built between the two of them. His kisses were kind, gentle, he took his time gentle with her, stopping if he thought he was hurting her.

"Dong po?" Hanna mused sat on the worktop as Caleb's arms at either side of her as she read the recipe her tongue stuck out with confusion, "I don't get it," she giggled her childish nature coming out as she passed him the recipe looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Caleb sighed and stood back folding his arms while he read it slowly, wandering around the kitchen as he did, Hanna huffed as she leant back on the counter, "It's not even in English that's my excuse," she protested her arms crossed. "Pre heat fan oven to 190 degrees, what's so hard about that." He teased her. "Shut it smartie." She said pulling his shirt and kissing him deeply. "No fornicating in the kitchen this is where we make food guys." Josh said wandering into the kitchen and seeing them. "Sorry, Josh's bedroom." She said raising an eyebrow at Caleb. "That bed is scarred and you disgusting people will not ruin that," Josh said pointing his fingers at them. "Josh you have slept with more people than me and Caleb combined." Hanna giggled hoping of the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**I know it's short and shit ****, and it's been so long, I'm sorry I've been dying with exams I promise to try get at least one chapter up a week. Enjoy. And I will update all my other stories to, over the next few days or weeks (school sucks)**

Hanna smiled taking a long drink off her drink, her patting down her black dress as she wandered back over to Caleb and sat on his lap. "You're lovely." She said softly, kissing his jawline and snuggling into him. "You're drunk," he simply said back shaking his head at her. "I am not I am completely sober." She protested trying to get up to stand up in front of him but falling back on his lap. "You're are far to funny drunk." He smirked tapping her nose. She moved away struggling to keep her head up. "Time to go home," he said softly as he helped her up, saying his goodbyes to his friends.

"Caleb," Hanna moaned her blonde hair, spread out behind her as she moved her small fingers over his bare chest. "Yes Han?" he asked her sleepily, his eyes finding hers in the dark. "You'll never leave me will you?" she asked him. "Of course I wouldn't I love you Han," he said softly cuddling back into her as she fell peacefully asleep.

"Come swimming." Hanna begged him her hands on his shoulders. "No," Caleb said bluntly once again. "Why? Why are you being pissy about this, why are you acting like this?" she cried at him her face unhappy, "Leave it," he snapped again, walking away from her towards the halls they both lived in. Hanna stood there shocked for a minute before rage took over her. "Tell me why you won't fucking come swimming." She shouted at him as he stood in his room. "Hanna just leave it." He said looking down. "Are body conscious," she asked him, walking into his room and shutting his door behind her. "Something like that," he mumbled, "You're amazing though," she sighed. "Han there are things on my body that I don't want strangers seeing that even you haven't seen." He said softly. "Caleb we've been together in that way…" she blushed to herself. "I've seen everything." She said confusion spreading across her face. "Not everything," Caleb shrugged, "Have you never noticed that I never take my bracelets of," he said solemnly, his face blank. Hanna though back, she'd always been to in the heat of the moment to notice. Caleb sighed taking his bracelets of, "I've never shown anyone this before, but you need to know me." He said showing her his badly scared wrists with the long diagonal scar down the middle. "What happened?" Hanna asked her voice laced with knowing, but she needed reassurance.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Caleb said softly stroking her hair and kissed along her jawline as they sat in the sun. He pulled his hair out of his face as he sat up looking at his friends cooking the burgers. He was happy right now, he'd never expected to be this happy, there had been many times in the past when he wasn't sure he'd ever feel happy.

Caleb slammed into the kitchen after Hanna, "What is wrong," he snapped at her. Hanna turned to him giving him the death eye before attempting to push him away again. Caleb grabbed her wrists looking her dead in the eye. "Hanna," he repeated. "Get off me," she snapped. "What could be wrong with you what did I do this time," he shouted, moving his hands to his head. "You know what's wrong!" Hanna screamed now stomping her feet. "Once again I don't know what you're pissed with but yet again you're getting pissed off with me for something I've done but won't tell me about, grow up Hanna." He said placing his hands next to his eyes. "I should grow up, I should, fuck of Caleb." Hanna screamed pushing him. "Hanna doesn't you dare, you just go around acting like everything is going to go your way, but it…" Caleb was stopped by Hanna's hand hitting his cheek. "How could you do that." He said tears forming in his eyes as he walked away, Hanna still stood shocked at what she had done.

Hanna climbed slowly into bed next to Caleb who was facing away from her she lightly pulled at his shoulder. "Caleb," she whispered. "Please look at me," she added softly, moving her body closer to his. "I'm sorry." She cried, her tears wetting his shoulders now. Caleb turned to bring her into his arms, he didn't want to forgive her just yet but she needed to be held.

Caleb and Hanna sat in Hanna's room while she talked on the phones to her parents. "Yes I promise mom, okay goodbye, love you to," she said hanging up her phone and looking up at Caleb. "I'm staying with my parents during the holidays." She explained. "Where are you going?" she asked him softly, "I'm staying here." He answered her quickly. "Caleb you know you can stay with my family?" she suggested. "Its fine Han..." he started but Hanna quickly cut him off. "I'm calling them now, you're staying with me, that is final." She said, Caleb sighed he knew that Hanna always got her own way no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

** .Ashwee.11 I do have a time frame, but the last chapter was a bit all over the place**** I think it was a representation of my mind that week. The chapters will make more sense from now on. **

**Chapter three: Home again, home again. **

Hanna smiled as they pulled up at her house, before turning and grinning at Caleb "Don't worry they will love you." She reassured him holding his hand. Caleb squeezed her hand, following her into Hanna's house. "Hello baby boy," he heard Hanna coee over the dog, that was currently barking it's head of, it body wagging along with her tail. "This is my little baby, Jessie," she said to Caleb stroking the fluffy German Shepard. Caleb lent down his hand on the dog as he heard a women who sounded just like Hanna talking, "Hanna, we've missed you," she said throwing her arms around her daughter. Caleb looked up and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Marin," he said offering his hand. "Please call me Zoe," she said with a grin and hugged him, winking at Hanna, which resulted in Hanna hiding her face with shame. Caleb was next introduced to Hanna's father who shook his hand and looked secretly upset at the fact that his little girl had grown up. Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand leading him upstairs before he had to be introduced to her siblings.

"This is my room," she smirked looking around and dumping her bag, Caleb looked around at the room; it had pink walls with a pink double bed in the middle, a selection of pink fluffy pillows and a small teddy bear. In the corner there was a walk in closet, and there was a white desk with a mirror on it with a white chest of draws next to it. He came behind her wrapping his arms around her, "So this where we're staying," he said in her ear whilst kissing her neck. "Yes," she said as she turned around to look at him, "But stop that because the minute we start it is far too hard to stop." She said pointing at him. Caleb pouted, placing more soft kisses on her jawline. "No Caleb," she said sternly before pushing him back slightly and turning. "We need to unpack anyway." She said softly, biting the inside of her cheek at his frustration. "It's going to be a long holiday," Caleb thought to himself. "Can we go shopping?" she asked him biting her lip.

Hanna smiled as she glanced around the shops. "This is taking forever." Caleb sighed running his hand though her hair. "I need to go Christmas shopping." She pouted at him, "Yeah Christmas shopping for you." He groaned moving back to see her look at yet another make up brand. "Hanna, hurry up." He said softly, poking her side. "Oy, if we drag this out, everyone else will be out when we get home," she whispered teasingly into his ear, knowing that would win her a few more hours. They finally left the shop and loaded the bags into Hanna's car.

Hanna smirked at him as she unlocked the door. "I told you no one would be in," she said biting her lip at him. "How long will they be out?" he asked her running his fingers along her collarbone. "At least an hour," she said standing on her tip toes to kiss him, Caleb got straight to work pulling of Hanna's jacket and dropping it. Hanna stopped picking it up, "No lose clothing, my parents would kill me." She hissed. "Sorry I was in the moment." He tried to explain himself. "Upstairs now," Hanna said climbing the stairs. Caleb followed, pushing her against the wall as soon as they had got into her room and locked the door. He pulled his own shirt of, as Hanna bent to pull at his jeans, pushing them down. Caleb pulled her dress of, pulling her up onto his hips as he backed her onto the bed, holding himself above her on his elbows. He kissed down her body, hearing her gasps of air; he pulled her bra of chucking it to the side, and moved to her panties. He looked up at the impatient look on her face. He pushed a finger inside of her, smiling at how her breath hitched as he readied her. "More Caleb," she moaned out, grabbing at his head. Caleb smirked pushing his boxers down, and moved above her, and pushed himself into her. He moved his hips slowly kissing at her neck, Hanna grabbed his lips pulling them to hers and kissing him with a new passion. Moving against him, she didn't know when they'd next get a chance to be together like this, and it had been far to long for both of them.

Hanna and Caleb had enjoyed their time at Hanna's parents, but were now setting back of to university, they said there goodbye's to Hanna's parents and left smiling at them.

They had returned to university and Hanna had already lost her temper, at the girl called Ellie who lived within their halls everybody hated her since she moved in, she was bitchy, looked down on everyone, had noisy sex with her boyfriend every night, and was literally Hanna's worst nightmare. "No shut up," Caleb heard Hanna snapping at Ellie, he quickly walked in to hear the Ellie's response. "Parents don't just leave, it's always somebodies fault." Ellie said back looking at Caleb as he entered. "What?" he asked at what she had just said. "Ellie seems to think that it's your fault your parents left you." Hanna said before stepping in front of Caleb and go full out bitch. "I am so fucking sick of you, you think you're this incredible gift to the human race when you're actually a stuck up cow. Mention my boyfriend's past again, and I will kick you in the teeth." She shouted at her. "Well it's his fault." Ellie folded her arms. Hanna sent a slap over her cheek and screamed at her now. "Don't you dare, get out before I fuck you up, take your skanky little outfits, and your noisy boyfriend who by the way sounds like he's shagging a goat every night. So back of." She said as she left the kitchen. Caleb following close behind. "Remind me not to cross you," he said grabbing her hand.

**The next chapter will be them when they have finished university so it will be two years in the future, just warning****, read and review **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place two years after the last one, both Hanna and Caleb have full time jobs now, Hanna as a psychiatrist and Caleb as a lawyer. **

**Chapter four: Risky business.**

Caleb sighed as the alarm clock rung out within the dark room. Hanna groaned in response to it sneaking further under the covers. "No." she whined, from far below the covers. "Han." Caleb said his voice low to match the early morning. "I don't want to get up." She protested moving her arms against his stomach before smirking as she felt something. "Really Han, you're twenty two and you still can't touch me there without giggling." Caleb said his eyebrow rose as he sat up in bed. "Get up Han." He nudged her side. "Don't make me tickle you." He teased his hand near her waist. "Don't you dare," she snapped back moving away from him. Caleb ran his hand down her waist tickling her. "I hate you," she sat up sarcasm lacing her voice. "Fine I'm up." She said rubbing her eyes. "Cool I'm going for a shower." Caleb said standing up. "No!" Hanna shouted running into the bathroom before him. "We could go together." Caleb said winking at her as Hanna pulled him into the bathroom after her a dark look in her eye.

"So, tonight?" Caleb asked as Hanna climbed into his car after finally getting ready even after Caleb's protests. "Yeah?" Hanna said barely looking at him as she scanned her phone thinking about her clients of the day. "Your parents," he reminded her. "I know and I know I'm cooking." She snapped as she flipped her blonde hair. There was silence for the rest of the car ride, until they made it to Hanna's office. "I love you." He said smiling at her, trying to calm her. "I love you Han," he whispered his face close. Hanna bites her lip trying not to look into his brown eyes. "Han," he begged pulling at her chin, she looked up, kissing him softly, "I love you to." She said softly before climbing out the car and smiling at him, waving as he drove away.

Hanna had had a far too stressful day, a long stressful day. She placed the potatoes in the pan setting the timer, before taking a long sip of her wine. She heard Caleb walk through the front door, "Smells good." Caleb shouted though the house, "Should do it took long enough." She said back to him before seeing him walk into the kitchen. "Hey beautiful," he said leaning in to kiss her, his hands moving along her back. "Caleb stop." She giggled, "Why?" he asked as she turned away to check the timer. He moved placing soft kisses along her bare neck, Hanna bite hard on her lip trying to ignore him, to fight against turning round; however she was unable to ignore him any longer when he began moving his hips against her. She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply, his hands moving her dress up, as she pulled his jeans and boxers down. He threw her on the ground, laughing as she pulled him on top of her. Her lips moving along his jawline as his hands moved to pull her panties down. He smirked kissing her deeply once again as he pushed himself into her. He speed up straight away "Oh Caleb." She moaned out. He moved quicker his lips clamping onto her neck before he felt her slapping him away, "Stop it, don't mark me like that!" she snapped "Further down." She said trying to get him to bite her chest. She felt her stomach knotting already, as he moved her legs up, his thumb moving to her clit. She pulled his face to hers kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth as her tongue fought his. "Oh fuck." She moaned out as she came, her tightening caused him to cum. "That was amazing." He moaned kissing her softly before they got broken away with the sound of the doorbell.

"Fuck it's my parents." Hanna said jumping up smoothing her hair and pulling her dress down. "Where are my panties!" she snapped helping Caleb stroke down his hair. "Here." He passed her them as he left to open the door, she pulled them back on just in time. "Hey honey." She heard her mother walk in and hug her, "Hey mum." She smiled as she hugged her mother looking at the dark glint in Caleb's eye as he poured some glasses of wine; she pursed her lips and looked down blushing slightly.

"That was risky," Hanna giggled as she climbed into bed next to Caleb, "Risky business." He grinned kissing her head. "But we should have kitchen sex more often," he smirked at her, as he pulled her onto his chest. "I love you Han," he said softly, "I love you to." Hanna replied closing her eyes.

Hanna wasn't sure where her mother was taking her; she'd woken her up early going with to a to a spa, and joining her to have her makeup and hair done. As well giving her a new dress that Caleb had bought for her, and now she was driving though a part of town Hanna had never been in. They walked into the restaurant where Hanna sat down surrounded by the rest of her family, and hers and Caleb's friends. She looked up "What is happening?" she asked before she looked up seeing Caleb stood on the stage. "What the?" she began but was cut off by Caleb beginning to talk. "I meet a girl three years ago, she was crazy, funny, beautiful everything that I fell in love with, and she saved me, and she keeps saving me, I love her more than anything, tonight I want to ask this beautiful girl to be mine forever." He said getting down on one knee; Hanna looked up her eyes full of tears. "yes." She said feeling them fall down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews , here's the next chapter.

**Chapter five**

Caleb sighed out as he signed yet another paper, and rubbing his eyes. "Baby its Saturday," Hanna moaned as she came into his study and grinned. "I'll be finished in a few hours," he sighed out. But his breath became hitched once he felt Hanna's lips on his neck, softly kissing along it. "Han stop," he whimpered attempting to ignore her. She smirked at his attempts, seeing him bite his lip, damn he looked so sexy, and she reached forward running her fingers along the waistband of his jeans. "Han stop." He said once again trying to get her of him, but weaker this time, his actions completely changed once she moved her nails down the front of his chest, he spun round pulling her into a passionate kiss, his arms tightly around her waist, "Thought you wanted to do work." She smirked kissing his neck once again. "Shut up," Caleb snapped at her as he pulled her dress of pushing her up on to the desk and smirking as she gasped when he touched her. She grinned as he pushed a finger into her, she moaned out gripping his hair tightly as he readied her for him, which was just what she needed him to solve the dull ache she felt. He moved to pull his jeans down to his ankles as he smiled feeling her pull him in for another long passionate kiss. He pushed into her hearing her moan into his ear as he filled her, biting down as his lips as he moved within her. He knew he'd get no more work done today.

Hanna moaned moving on the bed as she felt another sharp pain spread though her side. "Han," Caleb asked his voice groggy as he was awoken from a deep sleep. "Are you okay?" He asked her his brown eyes widening as he saw his fiancé moving around on the bed in pain. "I think...I don't know. Oh god," she moaned as she ran to the bathroom, emptying everything in her stomach into the toilet bowl. She sighed standing up and wiping her mouth, before opening the medicine cupboard to look for some toothpaste, spotting the packet of tampons, she sighed before counting down the dates. "Caleb what day is it"? She shouted from the bathroom. "It's June the 14th? " Caleb shouted back slightly confused by her question. She wandered back into the room, muttering, "I'm late." She looked up at him, "What?" Caleb asked her completely oblivious. "I'm late for my period." She said again, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're pregnant?" he asked her, "I don't know I need a test." She said slipping back under the covers.

"Are you done yet?" he asked her though the door. "Do you understand how hard it is to pee on demand." She snapped though the door. He sighed back, he was scared honestly he was terrified, he hadn't thought about being a father until he was much older. Biting his lip he was so scared he'd fuck this kid, that he'd be a waste of a father like his was. His thoughts were broken by Hanna shouting from the bathroom, "Come in." Caleb walked in, "Now we wait," she announced standing up and placing the pregnancy test on the side. She saw how hard Caleb was biting his lip, Hanna walked over to grab his hand and hold it softly. The five minutes appeared to drag longer than they'd expected, Hanna coughing as Caleb bite at his nails. They both jumped when the timer rang though the room, "Can you check," Hanna asked him clinging onto his hand like a young child. "Should we check together?" he asked her leading her to the sink and they both glanced at it. "And then there were three," Caleb whispered as Hanna hugged him.

Hanna hadn't left the couch since her and Caleb had found out she was pregnant three hours ago, "Baby I've made some food." He offered her, kissing her head. "Don't worry we'll be fine." He reminded her. "What about my career Caleb, I don't want to resent my baby because I've lost my career." She sighed wrapping herself up in the blanket.

Although it had been weeks since Caleb and Hanna had found out they were pregnant they still were yet to tell anyone. Hanna smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach feeling her little one move once again, even though there first reaction was fear. They were both beginning to become excited about their child together, feeling small familiar kicks within Hanna's stomach made them both grin as they glanced at baby clothes with longing. Searched for bigger flats and baby toys, knowing that at some point they would have to buy them, and also tell people.

After much consideration they had decided to tell her parents at a dinner party they had both planned, Caleb cooking as Hanna sat on the couch, the baby dragging the energy out of her. She smiled as her parents knocked on the door standing up a little slowly as she felt a wave of nausea over her, she ignored it moving to the door to greet her parents "Hey mom, hey dad," she smiled before leading them inside before standing next to Caleb kissing his cheek. She sat down as Caleb served the food smiling as she saw him stand up, but she didn't stand up to join him inside letting out a long moan as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh god." She panted feeling another massive stabbing pain in her stomach. "Han?" Caleb asked his eyes wide with concern as he grabbed her. She cried out again in agony as she dropped to her knees. "Hanna your parents have rung an ambulance." He said softly trying to keep her stood up as she began to lose conscious.

**I know this is a cliffhanger I promise a new chapter will be on soon. **


End file.
